Hagamos el amor en medio de la guerra
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Lastimarse es fácil. Lo difícil es curar la herida.


**Hagamos el amor en medio de la guerra**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic participa en el 3° Reto "Cosas que pasan…" del Foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandom"._

**Variable:** Cosas que pasan cuando el amor se vuelve guerra.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

_Lastimamos a los que más queremos sin darnos cuenta_

—En Denver se encuentra la solución a nuestros problemas.

Newt no puede evitar soltar un bufido ante las palabras de Brenda.

En esa ciudad se encuentra la solución al problema de Minho y Thomas que todavía tienen el neutralizador que les implantaron antes de colocarlos en el Laberinto, y que por este medio, la organización puede manipularlos como títeres.

Él sabe que también pueden operarle y sacarle lo que sea que hayan colocado en su cabeza, pero no todo se reduce a ello. Ese doctor puede quitarle el neutralizador pero no tiene la cura para el virus que lleva arraigado en su interior y que poco a poco comienza a apoderarse de su cordura.

Desde el instante en que le comunicaron que no es inmune a La Llamarada, la vida de Newt da un giro inesperado. De repente ya no tiene el mismo incentivo para conseguir derrotar a la organización que tanto sufrimiento les está causando, es como si todas las fuerzas que le impulsan a luchar se hubieran desvanecido por completo.

—¿Y cuándo llegaremos a Denver? —pregunta Thomas—. Lo que quiero decir es de cuánto tiempo disponemos para prepararnos en caso de no poder aterrizar en un lugar seguro.

—Jorge se encargará de eso —asegura Brenda haciendo un ademán con la mano—. Conoce este vehículo y esas tierras como la palma de su mano. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que debemos estar preparados en caso de que surjan problemas.

Minho es el único que detecta la cierta abstracción en la que está sumergido Newt. Por lo que le golpea el brazo suavemente con el codo y automáticamente se gana una mirada furiosa de su amigo.

—¿Qué sucede contigo?

—Tranquilo, tonto shank. Solamente pensé que te estabas durmiendo y quería volverte a la realidad —dice con una sonrisa de medio lado—. ¿Vas a devolverme el golpe?

—Debería hacerlo —responde y se encoge de hombros—. Quizás de ese modo dejes de ser tan imbécil.

—El imbécil eres tú que estás creando un conflicto por un simple golpe que ni siquiera debe haberte dolido.

—¿Ahora te encuentras en mis zapatos para saber qué es lo que siento?

Las facciones de Minho se aflojan y entiende el significado camuflado de sus palabras.

Newt no le está reprochando el golpe que acaba de darle, ya que fue un contacto de lo más insignificante. Lo que le está queriendo decir con esas palabras, es que él le juzga sin saber lo que es ubicarse en su lugar y sentir como lentamente lo que más quieres se está destruyendo.

Es en ese instante donde se da cuenta, que ese día más que nunca, es completamente diferente a Newt. La inmune que él tiene y de la que el chico carece, abre una brecha profunda entre ellos dos y es imposible que algún día se pueda cerrar.

Los ojos de Newt se cierran, como si sus parpados estuvieran hechos de plomo y le costara mantenerlos abiertos. Se sujeta la cabeza con las manos y se tambalea, cayendo de espaldas.

Minho es lo suficientemente rápido como para poder atraparlo entre sus fuertes brazos antes que su cuerpo llegue al suelo.

—¿Qué creen que le está sucediendo?

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta, Thomas? —es Brenda la que habla—. Es la enfermedad que le colocaron en el cuerpo. Los dolores de cabeza, el mal humor repentino y la ira, son los síntomas con los cuales se comienza.

—No vuelvas a insinuar que se está volviendo loco —le advierte Minho—. Voy a llevarlo a algún lugar para recostarse hasta que lleguemos a Denver.

Pasa el brazo de Newt alrededor de su cuello y le pone de pie.

—Niégalo cuantas veces quieras, Minho. Pero tienes que aceptar que Newt está infestado.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

_Los lastimamos porque no es seguro que permanezcan con nosotros_

Recuesta el cuerpo de Newt sobre una pila de cajas que se encuentran en uno de los compartimientos del berg. Realmente no se le puede llamar compartimiento, a ese pequeño espacio limitado por unas cortinas descoloridas pero decide no prestarle atención.

Se aleja unos centímetros del cuerpo de su amigo y le observa en silencio durante un largo instante. La respiración de Newt es acompasada, como si en la inconsciencia estuviera más a gusto que en la realidad, y los mechones de su cabello rubio caen sobre su frente y ocultan sus ojos.

Transcurren diez minutos antes que vuelva a recuperar el conocimiento y Minho se pregunta si en cada ocasión el desmayo durará tanto como en ese caso. Ya nada le sorprende y menos cuando directamente está relacionado con la organización.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —pregunta Newt tratando de incorporarse, al darse cuenta que las piernas le fallan, desiste—. ¿Por qué me encuentro aquí?

—Te desmayaste por el dolor de cabeza o eso es lo que escuche susurrar a Brenda y te encuentras aquí porque yo te traje para que pudieras recuperarte.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte pero recuerda que no soy una tonta damisela en apuros.

—No tienes que recordarme que no eres una chica, muchas veces lo he comprobado —indirectamente su mirada se dirige a una cierta parte de su anatomía pero Newt ignora el comentario insinuante—. Pero créeme cuando te digo que te comportaste como una chica en la cabina.

Newt cierra los ojos por un segundo y Minho piensa que está intentando recordar los sucesos antes del desmayo.

—No debiste golpearme.

—Apenas te toque con el codo, shank. Además no es hora de que te pongas dramático por un insignificante golpecito.

—Tú le llamas golpecito pero yo pienso que es una falta de respeto —aprieta los dientes y luego hace chasquear la lengua—. Creo que a partir de ahora tenemos que mantener nuestra distancia. Tú con tu espacio personal y yo con el mío.

—¿Qué es esa garlopa y miertera idea sobre el espacio personal? ¿Tengo que recordarte cuántas veces no te importó en lo más mínimo que violara tu espacio personal?

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer un chantaje emocional?

—No es ningún chantaje emocional. Lo único que estoy haciendo es recordarte ciertas cosas que pareces haber olvidado.

Newt le da la espalda y sus dedos tamborilean sobre la madera de las cajas.

—Recuerdo todo perfectamente, Minho. No necesito que me recuerdes nada, ya que esa no es tu función.

—No sabía que ahora tenía una función específica.

—Eres el líder, ¿o lo olvidaste? —Minho niega con la cabeza—. Entonces ve a preocuparte por lo que realmente interesa y déjame a mí en paz. Como dije anteriormente, quiero que guardemos nuestra distancia.

Ser marcha sin esperar una respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

_Nos lastimamos a nosotros mismos con ese dolor que causamos_

Minho no vuelve a dirigirle la palabra desde el intercambio de palabras que tuvieron después del desmayo de Newt.

Él está mintiendo si asegura que no extraña escuchar su voz, palabras recurrentes como tonto shank y sus sonrisas sarcásticas esbozadas de medio lado. Pero aunque le duela tenerlo lejos, es lo mejor que puede hacer para los dos y para salvarse mutuamente.

Tener una relación de dependencia no es lo conveniente debido a la situación en la que se encuentran.

El aire de Denver es denso pero no más que el del desierto y a Newt le hace sentirse más seguro, encontrarse lejos de las influencias de CRUEL. Al mismo tiempo, no se engaña y sabe que debe permanecer en alerta constante por si surge cualquier inconveniente.

—Tenemos que colaborar con Brazo Derecho.

—Estoy de acuerdo, tenemos que hacer algo para acabar con la shuck organización e impedir que continúe con los experimentos en inmunes.

—¿Qué piensas, Newt?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Tommy? Mi opinión no cambiará nada porque ya lo tienes todo decidido al parecer —hace una pausa y luego continúa—: ¿Enserio vamos a volver de dónde salimos?

—No es lo que quise decir.

—Si es lo que quisiste decir. Colaborar con Brazo Derecho significa que nuevamente tendremos a alguien dándonos órdenes y manejándonos a su conveniencia. No es hora de hacernos los héroes que salvan al mundo, ¿saben?

—Nadie quiere ser un héroe, es lo correcto y lo que debe hacerse.

Entonces las dos miradas luchan de forma desafiante.

—Te dije que quería distancia y eso incluye que no me dirijas la palabra.

—No seas tonto, _shuck face_. Estamos en una reunión, tratando de decir qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora y tenemos que dialogar.

—Pero si Tommy ya tiene todo decidido.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

Minho le coloca una mano en el hombro a Thomas.

—No le hagas caso. Newt se comporta como un imbécil porque quiere enfrentarme y hacerme enojar pero no lo conseguirá —asegura y la expresión del chico se relaja—. Continuemos con lo que estábamos hablando.

—Eso es lo mejor. Como estaba diciendo antes, lo mejor es ayudar a Brazo Derecho ya que ellos tienen una buena causa y podrían utilizar los recursos de CRUEL para hacer una diferencia en el mundo. Ayudar a quienes más lo necesitan y no perder tiempo en una cura que no conseguirán nunca.

—¡Sigan ignorándome! A veces no sé por qué sigo con ustedes.

Ese es el instante donde Minho deja estallar su furia.

—¡Ya estoy harto de ti, shank! Tú y yo vamos a arreglar nuestras diferencias antes de que termines arruinando todo.

Newt no rompe el contacto visual y algo le dice que no tiene alternativa para rechazar la conversación.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

_Lastimémonos una y otra vez hasta sangrar_

Ni Thomas ni Brenda están de acuerdo en dejarlos permanecer solos en la habitación. Tienen miedo de que esa conversación que parece comenzar para zanjar las diferencias, termine convirtiéndose en una locura a manos del otro.

—No te preocupes Tommy, aquí el loco soy yo y no cometeré ninguna locura. No debes preocuparte por Minho, el garlopo no podría hacerme daño ni aunque lo quisiera.

La puerta se cierra bruscamente y los dos quedan a solas en medio de la estancia.

—¿Tan seguro estás de tu inmunidad?

—Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que no tengo ningún tipo de inmunidad. Así que si es una de tus características respuestas sarcásticas, ahórratela porque no estoy de humor para escucharla.

—Últimamente nunca estás de humor. Me pregunto la razón.

—¿Enserio te preguntas la razón? —pregunta con una expresión de incredulidad—. ¡Soy un crank! ¿Recuerdas? ¿O acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?

—No eres un crank —Minho lo dice en voz tan baja que parece que lo dice para sí mismo, como si quisiera convencerse de ese modo—. Quiero decir, que aún no eres un crank por completo.

—Pero lo seré cuando menos te des cuenta.

Newt se cruza de brazos y sus venas se dibujan como finas líneas violáceas en su piel. Mueve la cabeza y agita su cabello hacia un costado, para que no le moleste en los ojos.

—¿Es por esa razón que quieres alejarme?

—No tengo ninguna razón para querer alejarte.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué cambiaste de un día para el otro y no le eches la culpa al miertero virus.

Chasquea la lengua.

—No le iba a echar la culpa al virus. Creo que ya no es necesario que no sigamos hablando, porque entre tú y yo ya no hay nada más —asegura y sonríe de medio lado—. Fue bueno mientras duró, eso no voy a negarlo, pero ya no me apetece que me vuelvas a follar.

—¿Ahora todo se trata de sexo? ¿De follar y no follar?

—¿Pensaste qué se trataba de amor? ¡No seas tan ingenuo, Minho!

—¡Tú fuiste quien dijo primero que me quería!

—Admito que dije eso en un instante de debilidad, después de todo nos encontrábamos en medio de un desierto y pensé que no saldríamos con vida.

—No seas tan hipócrita. Siempre tuviste la esperanza que conseguiríamos llegar el refugio por la cura y lo decías todas las noches antes de dormirte en mi pecho.

—No me recuerdes lo romántico y protector que puedo llegar a ser.

—A mí no me engañas, tonto shank —da un paso y se acerca hasta colocarse frente a él—. Por más que te hagas el duro y desmientas cada una de las palabras dichas en el pasado, yo sé que estás fingiendo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Tus ojos. Tu boca sabe mentir pero tu mirada no. Me quieres como yo te quiero a ti.

—Eres tan egocéntrico.

—Puede que tengas razón —responde Minho—. Tú me quieres como yo te quiero a ti, pero desde que sabes que no eres inmune, es como si te estuvieras desquitando conmigo.

—¿Y si así fuera? Tal vez te odio porque mientras que yo estoy enloqueciendo, tú sigues tan normal como siempre. Quizás te detesto por el hecho que voy a terminar muriendo, mientras tú disfrutarás de una larga vida.

Su mano se aferra a la muñeca de Newt.

—¿Todo se trata de una venganza personal por tu naturaleza?

—Piensa lo que quieras, eres dueño de tus pensamientos.

Minho se abalanza sobre él y hace que se tumbe sobre la cama. Aferra con fuerza sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y sus piernas luchan por inmovilizarse mutuamente.

—¡No te voy a soltar hasta que me des una explicación!

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong>

_Pero el dolor y el sufrimiento no pueden acabar con el amor_

La respiración de Newt se vuelve más rápida mientras intenta por liberarse inútilmente del agarre de Minho.

—Como siempre tienes que recurrir a la violencia para poder salirte con la tuya. Es el único método que conoces para poder arreglar las cosas, ¿verdad?

—Si pensara que todo puede solucionarse con la violencia, te obligaría a voltearte y te follaría duro una y otra vez, hasta que solamente puedas gemir mi nombre y se te vayan todas esas mierteras ideas de la cabeza.

—Ahora quieres violarme.

—Los dos sabemos que no sería una violación porque lo disfrutarías intensamente.

—Quizás el Newt del pasado haya disfrutado de tus caricias, pero el Newt del presente solamente siente repugnancia por ti.

—Y me encanta que sientas repugnancia de mí. Con eso lo único que estás demostrando es que sigues loco por mí, porque en el fondo sé que tus piernas tiemblan pidiendo mi atención. Tal vez te complazca y te haga el amor.

—No te atrevas a tocarme —dice cada palabra con los dientes apretados—. ¡No te atrevas a colocarme tus manos encima!

—Antes no te importaba.

—Antes, significa pasado.

—Tu mirada me dice presente.

Newt rueda los ojos.

—Deja el miertero argumento de la mirada que no te va a funcionar conmigo, _shuck face._ Quiero que me sueltes en este instante y no tomaré medidas por tu atrevimiento.

—Pero yo quiero que tomes medidas. ¿Quieres golpearme? ¡Eres bienvenido a hacerlo! Antes dime, ¿por qué razón cambiaste tanto? ¿Por qué conviertes todo en una guerra?

—No olvides mi naturaleza, Minho. Soy un crank y los crank no tenemos ningún tipo de consideración.

—¿Piensa que me importa que estés infestado? Yo siempre nunca te recrimine tu forma de ser y siempre te acepte como eres.

—Esto no se trata de un miertero mal día. ¡Se trata de que mi personalidad está cambiando! La ira y el mal humor solamente son el principio, después comenzaré a desquiciarme hasta el punto de querer consumir carne humana y destrozar todo a mi alrededor.

—Estoy dispuesto a afrontar cada uno de los cambios... por ti.

—Pero yo no soy tan egoísta como para permitirte algo así.

Al darse cuenta que ya tiene la respuesta que tanto ansia, Minho se retira de encima del cuerpo de Newt y resbala hasta dejarse caer en el suelo duro. El otro chico se pone de pie y se acomoda las ropas que están desordenadas por el forcejeo.

—Pensé que después de huir del cuartel general, sería libre por primera vez en mi vida. Pero me di cuenta que sigo siendo prisionero —Newt no dice nada y espera a que continúe—: Dependo de cada una de las decisiones que tomes.

—Por eso mismo debemos mantener la distancia.

—¡Yo no quiero mantener distancia! ¿No te das cuenta que eres la única razón por la cual continúo aquí?

Newt siente sus ojos húmedos.

—Es irónico que tengamos la misma razón.

Camina hasta colocarse junto a él y se sienta a su lado pero no le mira.

—Volvamos a ser los mismos de antes.

—Esto es una guerra, Minho y en ella no hay lugar para los sentimientos.

—Entonces hagamos el amor en medio de la guerra e intentemos infinitas veces que lo nuestro funcione. No te pido que te cases conmigo o que vivamos una vida eterna, lo único que te pido es que durmamos todas las noches juntos porque al amanecer podríamos estar muertos.

—Minho —susurra con voz apenas audible.

—Ya no digas nada más. Si esa es tu decisión, la respeto pero no me pidas que te abandone y que te olvide, porque no soy capaz de hacerlo.

Newt inclina su rostro lentamente hasta el suyo y sus respiraciones se mezclan.

—No te iba a pedir eso —asegura y sonríe, con lágrimas brillando de forma cristalina en sus pestañas—. Tienes razón cuando dices que soy un tonto shank.

—¡Hasta que al fin lo admites!

Recuesta su cabeza en su pecho y Minho envuelve su cuerpo con sus brazos. El cabello de Newt le hace cosquillas en la nariz pero esa es la sensación más agradable del mundo.

—¿Quieres intentarlo aunque me vuelva loco en el proceso?

—Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo.

Minho es quien toma la iniciativa y junta sus bocas en un beso que es tímido al principio pero después se vuelve más intenso.

Liberan el anhelo acumulado durante los días que estuvieron separados y no pierden tiempo ni por un instante.


End file.
